


Doom Oneshots/Shorts (NSFW).

by DestinyCantBeStopped



Series: Destinys Doom Oneshots/Shorts [1]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Lap Sex, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Table Sex, Title Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyCantBeStopped/pseuds/DestinyCantBeStopped
Summary: A collection of NSFW Doom Oneshots/Shorts written for Tumblr requests or written at random.NSFW works previously posted inDoom Oneshots/Shorts.can now be found here as I felt it more resposible to split them up.Tumblr
Relationships: Marauder(s) (Doom)/Reader, Marauder(s) (Doom)/You, Night Sentinel(s) (Doom)/Reader, Night Sentinel(s) (Doom)/You
Series: Destinys Doom Oneshots/Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016869
Kudos: 22





	1. Command and Conquer - Night Sentinel x Reader NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> Meeting with Commander Tervok, drowning in paperwork originating from your latest escapades, in an attempt to apologise, an odd turn of events led you onto his lap instead.

“How you can be so blatantly disrespectful is beyond me.” Growling into her ear Noveron thrust upwards, drawing out a strangled gasp from the smaller woman straddling his lap, his hips once again meeting hers.

“I- I’m sorry, Commander I- Oh... fuck.” Clenching her eyes shut she let her head fall back, hands gripping onto his heavily armoured shoulders for leverage.

“That’s exactly the problem I have with you. I **really** don’t think you are.” A single hand left her hips and nestled into the back of her messy hair, grabbing it firmly. “How many times do I have to ah-” As she increased her speed he stuttered momentarily before regaining his composure, tugging at her hair and pushing down on her hip to slow her back down. “Greedy, aren’t you?”

“I just really-.... needed this, Commander.” Receiving a breathy laugh in reply she sighed happily, her legs growing tired yet she was too caught in the moment to stop for breath.

“I could tell, as calm and composed as you are I didn’t think you’d break after less than a week out here in the void.” From where he was sitting in the captain's chair in front of countless monitors he had the perfect view. Outside the shielded stained glass windows, countless miles away, was Argent D’Nur, in front of him on his carved stone desk were several reports that had been shoved to the side when she came in, and straddling his lap, the most gorgeous woman he’d ever seen. 

Feeling her legs start to shake with each bounce on his lap Noveron reached over her legs and grabbed onto the underside of her thighs, helping her along as her breathing quickened, her previous sighs and breathy whispers gradually turning into lewd moans and stammering praises as he thrust upwards once again, sliding forward in his seat as best as he could in full armour to give her more room.

“Tired already?” While she let out a string of curse words he snorted in response, letting his hands roam towards her ass, spreading her open for him, a strained moan of approval echoing against the walls of the captains quarters.

“Already? I’m the one doing all the work here, _Commander_.” Wanting to step on his nerves it was her turn to snort in between moans, a scowl spreading onto his face at her teasing antics. Grunting he pushed forward, reaching behind her to clear his desk of holopads and various trinkets he’d collected over the years before standing up. 

Holding her in place around his hips with both hands he gently laid her back on the desk, trailing kisses down her collarbone, then up her neck, biting and sucking on the skin gently, intending to leave as many colourful marks as he could.

As he rose back up one armoured hand gripped onto her hip to hold her in place while the other got to work, circling her clit playfully slow with his thumb, gradually resuming their previous pace he sighed hungrily, growling as he felt her slowly tighten around him.

“Erun ter arek vek'r xev n'ar, ter raentir, ah?” Looking down at her flushed face she nodded frantically, holding onto the edge of the desk and the hand keeping her in place, nails digging into his skin as she felt the coil in her stomach tighten further. Arching her back off of the desk hungrily as to find the perfect angle she wrapped her legs around him, keeping him in place.

“F- fuck, keep going, please keep going.” By the Gods he loved when she begged like that, her pleas pushing him further as he was approaching his own high, his thumb gently flicking over that sweet bundle of nerves, adoring those beautiful sounds she made as he thrust deep into her, his pace growing sloppier by the minute.

Holding a strangled breath he held on to what little strength he had left to keep going, his muscles tensing up yet not wanting to stop until she’d finally let go, which wasn’t far off judging by the lewd sounds escaping her lips at every thrust he gave her.

Gripping onto the hand currently working her clit she looked him in the eyes, her begging eyes almost enough to tip him over the edge instantly.

“Please Noveron, just a little- a little faster.” Happily complying he gave it his all, watching intently with a cocky grin as her head fell back onto the desk, her mouth wide open. Loud moans soon turned into whining pleas for release until she finally tipped over the edge of her high, clenching down around him in ecstasy as her thighs trembled against his sides, riding out the waves of pleasure in rhythm with her Commanders thrusts. 

“Kevalak ehor… ter arek.. n'ar-” His hand leaving her sensitive clit and instead leaning over her, he burrowed his face in the crook of her neck, softly biting down on the skin in an attempt to keep quiet yet ultimately failing. Letting a soft yet strangled groan slip from his lips he finally tensed up, that wonderful shiver running down his spine as he spilled into her. Remaining still against her neck she ran her hands through his hair, both breathing heavily.

“I- really wish you’d start these things when I’m _not_ in full armour.” Panting, he looked at the mess they’d made.

“And what would be the fun in that?” 

There was just something about big and tall men in armour that _really_ got her going


	2. Come For Me - Marauder x Reader NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The headhunter is late for your meeting, you decide to start the party without him.

“Please, I have to-” A whimpering moan cut her short as she looked for compassion in her lover's eyes, but there were none to be found.

**“You have to, what?”** The bastard was enjoying this, watching her writhe on the bed in front of him as she circled her sensitive clit for him. It wasn’t the first time he’d walked in on this, and by the gods he hoped it wasn’t the last after today.

“I have to come, I- I can’t keep going for much longer, To'veok.” Her breathing was growing increasingly jagged by the minute, her back arching off of the bed and giving the headhunter such a _perfect_ view.

**“Since when do you address your superiors by their first name?”** He crossed his arms in front of his chest, smirking as he heard an audible whine of annoyance come from over the bed. She wouldn’t break without his permission, he knew her limits and she knew what would happen if she disobeyed him.

“You bastard!” Her fingers were struggling to keep up the pace, her free hand gripping onto the bed sheets next to her for some kind of leverage.

**“Try again.”** Letting out a breathy sigh she lifted her head off of the bed and looked into those terrifying scarlet eyes. 

“Please, Commander Revon, I have to come I can’t take this any more I hav- I have to, please!” 

**“Keep going, just a little bit more.”** The ensuing silence as the marauder walked up to the bed was deafening. Her heart pounded against her ribcage as she struggled to hold on to the edge of her release for dear life.

Planting a single heavily armoured foot up onto the bed he leaned over his raised knee, his mask concealing what once would have been a smirk. **“Come for me, Lieutenant.”**

Bucking her hips against her fingers a strangled cry escaped her lips, her free hand frantically gripping onto the sheets, her pillows, anything to keep her grounded as she moaned out his name in feverish praise. As she came down from her high her fingertips gently traced around her overly sensitive clit, relishing in the afterglow of her orgasm. 

**“That wasn’t so hard now, was it?”** She slapped his chin guard lightly, her airy laugh echoing against their chamber walls as the headhunter did the same. 

“Took you long enough to get here, I had to get started without you.”

**“Mhm, I could see that.”** He offered her a hand to help her get up which she gladly took, sitting up over the edge of the bed as he knelt in front of her. **"How about you help me out of my armour, so that I can properly apologize for being late?"**


End file.
